


lets play royals

by circumstances



Series: 1989 [1]
Category: Blank Space - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Narrative, Pretending, Queens, Ratings: G, Royals, Songfic, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Travel, based on blank space, kings - Freeform, media, names not mentioned, passport, tell me if u like this !!, use of she/i'll/he, very sassy i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumstances/pseuds/circumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh give it up. They'll write your story. I'll laugh at them. </p><p> </p><p>(Inspired, based on Blank Space)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets play royals

**Author's Note:**

> this one is sooo sassy i really like how it turned out. Really heavily influenced by the verse/chorus/bridge of Blank Space and my own thoughts on it. 
> 
> ((unedited, not good) ))

Hey, I recognise you. You’re on covers, -- aren't you? And you used to sing covers, but now, you have your own stage. I can’t promise a fun time, or a happy time, but I know that we can be wild. W I L D. Grab your passport. Your keys. I’ll take you. 

I’m not too sure if this will be worth it or you’re into me. But I know it’s worth a shot, and your name could easily fit in with the lot. So why not? Come on, play the game. Flash your smiles. Honey, we’re off to a good start. 

It’s not going good. You’re too good. I’m weak, scared. I can play Queen. Give me mascara, I’ll flash my eyes. Pretty my hair, I’ll swish it and blow your mind. It’ll still be a precious game all the same but fire is catching and we can set it alight. Don’t even worry about the headline. With me, you’ll look good anywhere. 

Here’s a place. We’re out of town, far away from the States. New lights. Careless times. Less mess around the ballroom. Come on, let's play royals. We can have subjects and side lovers. I’ll match your puzzle. I see what you want.

Don’t fret, okay. It’s not that bad. Just some wild weather, a couple of storms. Don’t worry. I predicted this all along. Who’s the new face? That dress, I wouldn’t wear. 

Shoot me a text. I might reply.

You were the same, we toppled like dominoes. Come on, we never stood a shot. Our narrative is here, make it who you want it to be. But all’s the same: boys only want to hurt. Theme.

 

((I like this one a little more. It's quite sassy, do you think??))


End file.
